


Assume the Position

by LittleEstories



Category: Star Wars
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dom - Freeform, Dominant Ben Solo, Eventual Smut, F/M, Light Choke Play, Lust, Spanking, Submissive Rey Kenobi, assume the position, black suits and silk ties, can never have enough smut, high heels and law documents, lightly based on the movie "Secretary", masochist/sadist - Freeform, not sorry, red pens and emails, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEstories/pseuds/LittleEstories
Summary: Rey is a poor shy 20-year-old with looking for a steady job after graduating from her typing program.  She needs to get away from her bastard of a stepfather, Plutt, and the only way to do that is to get a job that pays enough so she can finally move out on her own.Ben Solo is a shy quiet lawyer working at a small law practice in a suburb of Coruscant.  He's bored and lonely and only knows how to discipline and keep everything in perfect order.  And when Rey comes into his life with her frizzy hair and meek attitude and frumpy clothes and sloppy writing skills, Ben feels a strong compulsion to nurture her like he does with his prized hot house orchids; they require small measured amounts of water applied with a syringe and just the right amount of sunlight to thrive.It starts with a red pen. And then a strong hand and unkind words.Is it love? Or just a desire to fix her issues that bother him deeply because he needs everything to orderly, perfect, and lined up in a row, or rather, bent over his desk.





	1. Chapter 1

Present day: 

A soft wide black velvet collar is clasped around her neck, held in place by a loop with a clunky small silver lock in it that hit the nape of her neck as she walked. A black metal rod was slung across her shoulders behind her neck, and tight warm metal loops fell from short chains on either end of the rod. Each wrist was bound in a loop, so that Rey had to keep her arms stretched out straight at her sides. 

She gasped at the pain as the bar put pressure against her shoulders and neck, and at her arms that had been held up by the bar for hours and smirked, enjoying the pressure on her arms and back as she walked from the copy room to Mr. Solo's office at the end of the hall, 3-inch high black heels clicking softly on the hardwood floor of the hallway. 

Letters obsessed over with red ink, that had been placed in black sleek frames, lined the hallway on either side. She glanced around her at them briefly, loving the attention she received as Mr. Solo's secretary, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she finally reached the heavy wooden door and pushed it open with her hip. 

A pale man with wavy long black hair and searing brown eyes sat in a chair behind a bulky mahogany desk. Oh gods how she wanted him. She knows she can never have him because he is her boss, but...

She pressed her lips more firmly on the papers she was holding with her mouth, and walked slowly forward until she stood obediently waiting for her boss to stop reading. She placed the papers carefully on his desk and pushed them forward with her nose. There. I hope that he approves. 

Ten minutes passed and Solo finally looked up, looking as if he hadn't known she'd been standing there waiting for him. He cleared his throat and slowly took off his spectacles. He stood up, straightening out the front of his black suit jacket as he walked over to her, his expression bored, although his eyes were filled with some hidden emotion she couldn't place. 

She sighed gratefully as he reached into his pocket and took out his key and unlocked the metal loops around her wrists, but left the collar around her neck to remind her that she's his. The pressure lifted and Rey stretched out her sore shoulders after hours of keeping them straight in an attempt to tone her arms and fix her posture, but mainly to punish her for another typo she made in an email she sent on his behalf to a client. 

" Do you feel like you're learned your lesson now, Miss Kenobi?" Mr. Solo's voice drawled as he walked over to place the bar and loops in small closet where he also kept his coats and supplies. 

Rey swallowed and kept her eyes down to side the satisfaction and power she felt in submitting to her boss. She looked up finally to see him gazing at her expectantly, and she schooled her expression to look remorseful as she replied softly, "Yes sir." 

Ben nodded and looked almost about to smile as he stepped over to her and stared her down as he point to his desk, " Assume the position." 

Rey felt only too happy to comply and leaned over his desk, placing her hands palms down on the smooth cool wood and turned her head to look at him as he rolled up his sleeves.  
" I want you count to five Miss Kenobi"  
" Yes sir," 

A loud smack echoed off the office walls, and because Rey knew that everyone else in the small law office had already gone home for the day, she didn't bite down to hold in her moan as Solo's hand came down hard against her black-skirt-covered ass.  
" I need you to count," Her boss muttered in a low stern voice, his teeth clenched.  
Another harder spank followed. 

Rey's eyes closed as she hissed from the pain, bending over lower on the desk, " Two."


	2. An education

*********warning. There is some mention of self-harm in this chapter. If you do not like this/or if this is a trigger please skip this chapter and come back for chapter 3. This is an important element of the story, but not the main focus. Please don't let this part deter you from reading. It gets better, I promise. :)

 

6 months earlier. 

I came back on the day of my sister's wedding. 

I'd been at an institution to get help with my depression. I'd almost grown used to the place. Breakfast at 8. Therapy at 4, and asleep by 10. 

I was sitting outside on a wooden bench in front of a white stone building. I was waiting for my mother to come pick me up and take me home. My black comfortable loafers clunked together as I fidgeted on the bench. I was wearing purple tights, a long brown skirt, and a purple sweater. It was comfortable but didn't provide enough warmth. I hunched my shoulders against the frigid air and thought about what life was going to be like when I got back home. 

Just as I saw my mother's old hatchback pull up, Dr. Skywalker ran outside to hand me some paperwork I'd left behind and a can of diet soda. 

" Thank you Dr. Skywalker" I said softly, hugging him goodbye. I was going to miss his daily sessions. We'd made a lot of progress together and I felt at peace. Inside, life was simple. For that reason, I was reluctant to go. 

" Call me anytime. You know I will always be there to talk," Skywalker replied smiling cheerily. He waved goodbye and turned to wave at my mother sitting in the car before walking back inside. 

I turned and sighed as I saw my mom waving happily from the car, smiling happily. This is going to be fine. 

I stood up and grabbed my duffle bag and wheeled it over to the car. Mom didn't step out, so I walked around the back and popped open the trunk to stuff it inside. I crawled into the back seat and shut the door as we pulled off onto the main road. 

I didn't want to talk. I looked out the window instead as mom rattled on about the wedding, the neighbors, about her husband, my stepdad, Plutt, who I really didn't want to talk or think about. I sighed and asked for her to tell me more. Mom smiled at me from the rear view mirror and told me about the dress, the flowers, the colors they'd chosen. This was better. I numbed out and half-listened as mom talked the rest of the way home. 

I felt a little excited about the wedding, but felt numb to the idea of being back home. 

 

The wedding was bright pink everything themed. Thankfully, my sister Jess okayed me to wear a blue dress. Pink bells, pink flowers, pink banners and ribbon. My mother was even wearing pink. It was all bubblegum and I felt guilty I wasn't feeling the merriment of it all. 

The wedding was at my parent's house. My sister looked beautiful in her cream long princess style gown with a long white veil and pink flower crown. 

After the ceremony, I stood to the side far in the back and watched as the bride and groom cut the cake and watched people drinking champagne and mingling, dancing and talking. 

I saw Finn walk out of the slider door behind me and waved hello. He'd been my childhood friend and I was truly glad to see him. 

" Hey Finn," I said warmly. He smiled back and stood next to me sipping a cold beer. I looked down and smiled and looked back at him. He looked rather handsome in his black suit and white shirt and thin tie. He wore his hair longer than it'd been when I'd seen him last. 

" Aw Finn. Bet you'd almost successfully forgot," Finn jabbed playfully and caught my eye and winked, taking another another sip of beer. 

" No I did not," I replied smoothly, laughing softly, feeling myself relax around him. I trusted him. He was safe and comfortable. I felt like myself. 

" Hey Rey. So are you happy to be home? Like, are you happy?" Finn asked, his eyes softening as he lowered the beer and looked me over. I smirked and nodded, then shrugged. 

" I dunno," I looked up at him shyly and cracked a smile.  
" I know what'cha mean," Finn replied softly and I softened to him. 

Next thing I knew Finn had dragged me onto the dance floor. We could be awkward together. Using moves from disco and robot as our go-to's. We could laugh at ourselves, and I actually had a good time. We decided to have dinner together next Friday. 

I excused myself after what felt like a dozen dances and walked over to get some punch when I saw Plutt lumbering toward me. Always a lush when he drank, my stepdad greeted me with a loud happy ," Rey," and brought me in for a bear hug that wreaked of motor oil and beer and whiskey. 

I pulled away quickly and he placed his hands on my shoulder and smiled widely, " Do you know how much I've missed you pumpkin?" He asked, slurring slightly. 

" I missed you too Dad," this much was true. I'd missed my family, despite the issues between us. He was drunk though, and I thought- I though he'd said he'd try to quit. For us. He'd said it before but this time he'd said it'd be different. 

" You said you'd stop," I whispered, my voice cracking. He turned away and clumsily walked over to lean on Finn, " I'm feeling kinda dizzy. Why don't you help me sit down."  
I watched as Finn clumsily helped my stepdad sit down and felt tears brim in my eyes and walked quickly in the direction of the house. 

I held it in until I was through the doors and a sob broke out. I ran up the stairs and looked at the banner across my bedroom door that read " Welcome home," and lost it. I bawled and yanked open and the door to my childhood bedroom and locked it behind me. 

I sat down on my twin size bed and crossed my arms, and huffed. He said he'd stop. He'd promised a lot of things. Ugh I was so mad at him. I rolled my eyes as hot tears swelled and dropped down my cheeks. " Ugh," I groaned and sobbed, holding myself for a second. 

I reached down under my bed and got out the box. My secret. I hate this box. It was decorated with stickers of butterfries and stars and hearts all over the silver metal surface. It was more sticker than metal now. I kept the box between my box spring and my mattress, wrapped in a heart covered children's blanket. I wiped off the hot tears, feeling torn and frustrated and opened the box and sighed. It was my ritual. 

I felt instantly calmed as I started arranging the razors and blades out on my blanket on my bed. Most of them I'd fashioned out of toys and household stuff I'd snagged over the years. The iodine bottle. The bandaids. All in a perfect row. I sharped one of the blades and held it to my leg and started to press down when I held cheering and laughing outside. 

My sister and her new husband were getting into their decorated car to go off on their honeymoon. I thought about them, and Skywalker's kind words, and stopped myself and put everything quickly away and shoved the box back into its hiding place and stood up and sighed, glad that I'd stopped myself. 

I need a release though, so I yanked the box and blanket back out and shoved it instead in a drawer in my dresser and took long deep breaths. I spent the rest of the day downstairs with Mom and Dad, helping them clean up after the party. 

I took a long hot shower and walked downstairs as it was getting dark. I was making myself a hot cup of tea with honey as I heard mom and dad fighting in the next room. They were screaming at each other. 

I turned to look in the direction of the living room and made out that it was another fight about Plutt's drinking. 

" You act like a child! You don't act like a man," Mom screamed. 

He kept screaming he wasn't drunk. I peered around the corner and saw Plutt push mom into a vase. She must've hit her head cause she passed out cold on the floor. I cringed and ran to get the kettle. I heard the front door slam as Plutt left to take a walk, swearing loudly from outside. Mom was okay. She woke up soon after; she was dressed in sweats for bed. She rubbed her head and stood up to collapse on the couch and watch some TV. I turned and walked back upstairs to my room. 

I silently sat down on my bed and with one determined motion I pressed the base of the hot kettle to my leg and cringed at the searing hot pain. I sighed, feeling the release. But I knew that I needed to find a better life for myself. Things had to change. I needed to take charge of my life.  
Tomorrow, I was going to change my life for the better. 

 

I decided to go for a late night swim to clear my head, and thought about what I could do for a job as I floated on my back on the still surface of the pool. 

The idea came to me as I gazed up at the night sky. I've got it ! Typing class! 

_________________

Coruscant Community College, I soon found out, was about to start a class for typing. I'd be certified and then I could get a job working as an assistant! Weeks passed and I got my certificate with high marks. 

My stepdad happily paid for my classes. My mother and sister were so happy I was making something of myself. I love it. The structure, the exercises.  
_________________  
It was the day I got my certificate. My mother picked my up from class as usual and I laid down in the back, up against the window, dressed in a long white blouse and long brown skirt, black socks and my signature black loafers. 

" I'm so proud of you honey," Mom crooned happily as we drove down the highway," Getting out in the world like this." Mom was wearing her pretty curly blond hair down. She was sporting a bruise on her arm, but our family didn't talk about it. 

The day the accident had happened, mom and I had been standing in the kitchen. Mom had had her back turned, tending to a pot of pasta on the stove. I grabbed for the knife and it slipped and I cut myself deep. I don't know what happened. How I'd misjudged. I'd been doing it since I was in seventh grade. 

" Rey!" My mom has cried, shocked and ran to me to help me put pressure on the wound. We'd gone to the hospital together, and she'd been the one to drive with me to the institute to stay for a while to get the help I knew I needed. 

I'd noticed, since I'd returned home, that Mom now kept a lock on the cabinet containing all the knives at all times. She'd said it was just a precaution. Her worry made me sick to my stomach from guilt. 

Now that I had my certificate, I felt like I was ready for a change. I went upstairs as soon as I got home and took the box full of blades and walked outside quietly and threw it away in the trash can that sat out on the front lawn to get picked up in the morning. It was like an invisible rope tied me to it, though, and I stopped before I reached the front porch and walked back to get it. I guess I'm not ready. That's when I noticed the crumpled newspaper sitting in the open trash can. It was dirty, but from this week. I suddenly have got an idea and brought it up to my room with me. 

I sat down at my small cluttered desk and set it down, smoothing out the jobs section under the soft light of lamp after I'd stashed my box away. 

I smiled and felt emboldened and started circling an add titled, "secretaries wanted."I smiled as I saw and circled with my purple pen, " Be a leader." I could be a leader. The idea thrilled me. The words seems to be directed right towards me. 

I grabbed my hand mirror, and felt my sad eyes change to something resembling confidence, or dare I say it, gumption. I spoke boldly, practicing for my interview;" I have never had a job before. But I can say that I am very excited about this opportunity. Thank you. But I think that this municipal tax office would be a wonderful place. To begin my career." I circled another add for secretary. I felt giddy and smiled down at the newspaper. This was taking another step towards independence and empowerment. This is taking charge. And I am so ready for this change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Rey is going to meet Mr. Ben Solo!!! I can't wait. What do you all think?! I'm keeping it pretty close to the movie, for now. 
> 
> I wanted to bring out a lot of the backstory details to flush out the story. Rey wants to make something of herself and she's going to be the best secretary in the world goddamnit ! :)


	3. Meeting Mr Solo

The next day I called half a dozen businesses and sent out my short resume out. Two weeks passed and finally I heard from a Mr. Benjamin Solo. It was part-time work that paid $15 an hour. He sounded stressed on the phone, speaking only in clipped sentences; " Be there at 9 sharp tomorrow for an interview."

" Yes sir," I replied confidently and the call ended. I jumped around my room and did a little dance. Eek, I'm so excited. 

I made sure to get to sleep early that night, and laid out my clothes the night before. I tried on about eight different outfits before I finally decided on a purple sweater and black long skirt, purple tights and my signature black loafers of course. They're so comfy. 

The next morning I got up at quarter to seven. I pulled my hair back on top with purple clips and washed my face to look fresh and awake. I didn't like to wear makeup; I preferred the natural look. I dressed in the outfit I'd laid out and looked myself over in the mirror. I thought I looked professional and classy. I clapped my hands softly, excited and did the dance again. This is so great. 

Mom drove me in our hatchback to the office. It was only a couple miles from home. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and even the sky looked bluer than usual. 

The building was small and well-maintained, surrounded side by side with other buildings. It looked classy with its large brown door and well-groomed hedges up front. I saw a sign that read, "secretary wanted," out front, painted on a white wooden frame surrounded by bright white light bulbs. It seemed almost like it was a big welcome banner. I thought this was a good sign and walked confidently over to the door. 

The office inside was small. Right inside the front door was a desk where a secretary was sobbing as she cleaned up the papers strewn across her desk. Her makeup was running and I should've taken a hint as she glared at me and gave me a pointed look between pity and anger as she stormed past the desk and me and out the door. 

The door slammed closed behind me, making me jump. I was determined to see this through though and I clung the folder more tightly to my chest as I shuffled down the hallway beyond towards the French style double doors with frosted windows. 

The hardwood underfoot looked expensive, and the light blue walls had a few tasteful pieces of modern art on them. 

This is it, I thought to myself as i stood before the double doors and raised my first to knock twice. 

" Come in," I heard a man's voice say pleasantly, his voice muffled slightly by the door. He sounded more relaxed than he had on the phone, I noticed and took this as a good sign. I took a breath and opened the door and walked in. 

I gazed around as I walked towards his desk, taking it all in. 

Mr. Solo was seated in front of a large paned window with heavy black curtains tied on either side. He was seated behind a bulky large dark mahogany desk. He had papers neatly stacked on his desk and a jar of red pens, and a separate jar for two black pens. And a name plate. No pictures of family or a ring. 

Mr Solo was slim with broad shoulders and muscular arms. I could tell through the sleeves of his tailored black suit jacket. He was wearing a black tie with a silver clip and white starched shirt, black pants. He had short thick black hair trimmed neatly, and it framed his face well. He had these molten deep brown eyes, I noticed. They seemed to take me in as I entered, betraying his stoic expression. 

" Are you the lawyer?" I asked shyly. He stared at me for a second. 

" Yes," he replied, his brows furrowing.  
" There an- an add in the paper. I'm here for the interview for the secretary position." I was losing my nerve under his gaze. 

" Thats right," he spoke quietly, nodding once. His gaze dropped to my stomach and I shifted, feeling self-conscious. "Are you pregnant?" he asked softly. 

I shifted again, I didn't know how to respond to that. I stared and my gaze shifted to the floor as I said, "No." 

" Do you plan on getting pregnant?" He asked in that same calm soft voice. 

" Oh," I giggled shyly. "No," I whispered, shaking my head smiling. What a weird string of questions. I made myself keep his steady gaze. 

" Are you living in an apartment?"  
" A house."  
"Alone?"  
I swallowed, the hint of a smile on my face as I tried to keep up my nerve, " With my parents." 

" Any siblings?"  
"Well," I started to explain, gesturing with my hand, " My sister is going to live in the backyard with her husband in the pool house ."

He perked up slightly in his chair and leaned forward, still holding my gaze; " Are you married?" 

" No," I replied, shaking my head. 

He moved in his chair and turned to the side to get something as he asked, " Have you ever won an award?" 

" Yes." 

"What did you win an award in?"  
"Typing," I replied, watching what he was doing intently. 

He flipped a switch on his desk and I turned to look behind me past a large black fabric covered couch and small closet to an oasis of orchid plants. I gasped in awe as a light spray of mist fell on the purple and pink orchids. 

" Are they real? They're beautiful," I asked, completely entranced by the gorgeous plants. I turned to see his response. He nodded and a smile quirked up on the side of his mouth. He was trying to impress me. Well, it was working. 

"Are those your scores?" He asked, gesturing at the copy of the certificate in my hand. He sounded more confident. His lip switched up with the hint of a smile. 

"Oh," I replied and placed the paper on the desk in front of him. "Yes."

His expression softened as his gaze shifted over my face and down at the paper. "Rey Kenobi," He stated, reading my name off the paper. 

I nodded. 

He turned his attention from the interview suddenly and dialed a number on his phone " Could you get me a coffee with sugar," he asked softly as he waited for whoever he was calling to answer. 

I stood there for a second and ran off to get him a coffee. 

As I left the office I heard a clang. He'd pushed all the red pens into the trash. 

I walked off and figured out the coffee machine after a few minutes. It was fancier than I was used to, and I ended up spraying myself with hot foam at some point. I don't know how I managed to do that. 

 

Later I found myself seated across from him, both of us seated in smaller chairs in his office, sorting through papers.  
He'd been busy reading over something when he looked up from the paper and asked, " Do you really want to be my secretary?"

I looked up briefly and nodded. " Yes, I do," I focused again on my task. I looked at my sweater and realized it was still wet from the foam, so I grabbed a napkin and started drying off my shirt. 

I saw him fidgeting out of the corner of my eye and adjusting his jacket. Ben was distracted by the stain on his new secretary's blouse. And the fact that she kept running at the stain over her right breast in front of him. It was driving him crazy, and he white knuckled the papers he was holding to stop from yelling at her to stop, or that it was so inappropriate, or for her to go change because she looked messy and unprofessional right now and it was driving him insane. 

Instead he stared at her and said his voice slightly lower, " You're much better qualified than my past secretaries." He stood up and went over to lay down on the couch a few feet behind me. I turned around partially and watched him look up at the ceiling. " You're really overqualified for the job," he stated. "You'd be bored to death." 

" I wanna be bored," I replied quickly. 

His eyes closed and he sighed. He sat up and looked at me, his brows furrowed as he tried to convince me I didn't want the job. " j have a - part-time para-legal. All I need is a typist- who can get to work on time and answer the phone." 

" I can do that," I replied, feeling confident. It sounded perfect to me. 

" We only use type-writers here. Not computers." 

"That's fine," I nodded. 

" It's very. Dull. Work."  
" I like dull work."

He just stared at me. God, what is up with this guy? Just give me the job. I want to work here. He gestured at all of me, his hands clenching and unclenching as he pointed his hands at me;" There's something about you. You're closed up tight. A - a wall." 

" I know." 

" Do you ever loosen up?"  
" I dunno."

Just then the phone rang. " I'm not here," he said, eyeing the phone and walked back to his desk to mull over papers. I blinked just sat there. 

I watched as he huffed and stood up to place drop phone in my lap. " Less sugar in the coffee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek. I love Ben Solo :) he can bend me over his desk any time... 
> 
>  
> 
> What? Oh, uhh, I mean, I want him to... well, yeah... actually, that sounds good to me ;) 
> 
> Comment below all the kinky things you want Mr. Solo to do to you. ;) All ideas are welcome and may even been added to the upcoming scenes !!***


End file.
